


Wet Paws

by omb



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan is how they look, Abuse, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Blowjobs, Collars, Fluff, Lots of Crying, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neko!Dan, Past Abuse, Phan Smut, Rimming, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sickness, Swearing, Thunderstorms, abusive owner, bruises and scars, cuddlings, handjobs, heavy rape scene, homeless, in a dark forest, neko!phan, neko!phil, rape/nonconsent, runaways - Freeform, this makes my heart ache, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omb/pseuds/omb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have been this terrible man’s pets for a long time, well Phil had been there longer. Phil was 8 years old when Brad adopted him, now he was 17. Dan was adopted by brad when he was 10 years old, now he was 14. Phil was alone with Brad for the first five years and he was abused pretty bad during it. But the abuse started to go away when Dan got there, Dan got the fuck beat out of him, sexually or not. Both of them can’t take it anymore, they need a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Paws

**Author's Note:**

> IF THERE IS ANY TRIGGER WARNINGS I LEFT OUT TELL ME PLZ  
> I want this to be a safe place for people <3  
> Anyway, enjoy this mess that I worked on for three straight days ^_^

Phil didn’t have many memories he could remember before Brad. But he does remember how excited he was the day he was adopted. He remembers how happy he was, running around in circles in his change, trying to get the man’s attention. Making his black ears perk up and his black tail with white at the tip sway back and forth. He was eight at the time. And all he wanted was to get out of the shelter. He thought that would solve all of his problems, not make them worse. He looked up at the tall man, and made his blue eyes go wide, he looked adorable. The man smiled, and pet Phil on the head, getting a purr in return. The man picked Phil up and out of the cage and brought him over to the lady. He signed a bunch of papers and bought a blue collar that had a gold bell on it and a name tag with the man’s address and phone number. The man told Philip his name was Brad and he would be his new master. He put a lot of emphasis on Master. Then Brad put Phil in a cage in the back of his pickup truck, Phil still remembers how bumpy and how many times he hit his head on the drive home. Brad’s house is way back in the forest. Not around anyone or anything. Phil remembers getting out of the cage, walking into the house for the first time. He remembers Brad feeding him for the first time. Bathing him for the first time. Hitting him for the first time. Starving him for the first time. Beating him for the first time. So yeah, not all memories are happy now that he was seventeen. Most of his aren’t. So that’s how he ended up with this man.

Dan’s story is a little different. He was a stray, lost in the city. He used to have a home, with a nice lady named Susan. But she died in a car accident when Dan was nine. He was ten when brad saw him in the alley dumpster. He was picking thru the trash trying to find something to eat. Dan saw the man nearing him and flattened his brown ears and wrapped his brown tail around himself. The man came up to Dan and grabbed him by the ears, the neko tried to fight him off, but the man hit him hard enough to knock him out. When Dan woke up, he was in the back of a pickup truck in a cage. The road was bumpy and long, and in a dense forest. Dan remembered the way he tried to break out of the cage, but it didn’t work. Soon they reached a house, Brad got out of the truck and got Dan out, snapping a chained collar around his neck. Dan remembered him telling him he should be grateful that he rescued him. Dan remembers Brad hitting him across the face, hard. He remembers the first time he forced himself into Dan’s mouth, that was the first day he got there. He remembered meeting Phil for the first time, they never really got to be around each other. Dan remembers being face fucked by Brad, and he made Phil watch. Showing him what bad kitty’s got. Brad would never do that to Phil though. Dan remembers the first time Brad beat him almost dead then raped him. Dan remembers the first time he was stripped of all his clothes and was forced to sleep outside in a cage. Dan was fourteen now, and he still had yet to have a good memory. So yeah, Dan’s start at Brad’s house was different.

It was a usually day, Phil was being fed on the dirty floor and he could hear the screams of Dan in the room next to him. He could hear Dan pleading for him to stop, but he didn’t. He never did. The screams soon faded, probably meaning Dan passed out. That wasn’t unusual. All that could be heard was the thump of a mattress. Phil tried to block out the sounds, to keep himself sane. He always did. Now he was just eating his nasty food. But he had grown to eat the gross food anyways. If you complained you got hit. But if you were Dan, other things would happen. The dull thump echoed thru the house. 

Once Phil was done with his food, he went over to the couch area and laid down on the old beach towel that he took his naps on. He heard the door behind him open then shut with a bang. He also heard the lock. Brad must be in the kitchen. Phil curled into a ball and closed his eyes, trying to get Brad to think he was napping. Soon soft cries could be heard from the locked room, cries from Daniel. Phil frowned into his arm and gripped his tail. Him and Dan weren’t even close really, they weren’t allowed to be in the same room alone with each other usually. They never really talked, Phil would try, but Dan was too ashamed of himself to talk. Phil tried to act like he didn’t see the marks on Dan’s arms. He knew Dan blamed and hated himself for being in the position he was in. He heard Brad stomping back over to Dan’s door.

“Shut the _/Fuck/_ up you fucking little slut! You deserve everything I’m giving you!” Brad pounded on the door, making Dan shut up. Phil squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to sleep. He hated every second of this. Dan didn’t deserve this. Nobody did. 

****

“What do we say when we get food slut?” Brad threw the food down in front of Dan, Dan just looked at the slop that splattered everywhere. Dan didn’t look up. What was the point. He knew what was happening. And there it was, a sharp smack across his face. He grabbed his throbbing cheek and backed up, “Bitch you better say it!” Times like these were when Dan knew he didn’t have pride or dignity. 

“T-Thank y-you Sir…” Dan mumbled, receiving another hit. The pain was becoming a constant feeling, he was basically numb. 

“Speak up whore,” Brad threw the dish at him. Dan flinched back and received a kick to the rib cage. Probably making a angrier bruise over the existing one. 

“Thank you,” Dan yelped and backed further against the wall. Feeling blood fall from his cheek. His ass was sore from earlier that morning and his hips were scary purple.

“That’s more like it. Now eat.” Brad pointed to the floor and Dan bent down and licked it up. He heard the door slam shut and lock again. His tears stung the wound on his cheek.

****

It was the time of the day when they got to go outside for a potty break. Phil followed behind Brad, who was pulling Dan by his collar, outside. It was gloomy and humid outside. The sun wasn’t out. Phil walked over to the spot he used the most and relieved himself, soon walking back over to the clean dirt and sitting. Dan had made his way back from his spot and was sitting about three feet away from Phil. Dan was only wearing a white, dirty, oversized t-shirt, and Phil could see all the scars and bruises. Even the dry blood that was going down Dan’s leg. 

“Hey Dan,” Phil muttered, Dan didn’t respond. He rarely ever did. Philip was used to it. There was a little breeze outside, it felt kinda nice. Phil’s ears perked up and his tail swayed. Little trickles of sweat fell from his brow, it was getting to be too hot. Phil looked over at Dan, who was shaking, and his ears fell flat. He didn’t deserve this. Nobody did. 

****

It was dark outside and Phil was in his tiny room, in his cage. The moonlight shined in from the tiny little window. His cage had a very old and dirty cat bed in it. It wasn’t very comfortable, but it was better than Dan’s. He had to sleep on the concrete floor of his room. But right now the mattress was in there. The only reason Phil knew was because he could hear the dull thumps again. The little sobs from Dan. This is how most nights ended.

****

Dan woke up to the sound of a pickup truck starting. Brad must be going somewhere. These were the best Days for Dan. They still sucked, but not much happened to him. But he heard Phil’s door being opened, maybe they were going somewhere. He never took either of them anywhere. 

Phil woke up to Brad banging on his cage trying to wake him up. He succeeded. Phil rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses. That’s the one good thing Brad bought him, glasses so he could see. He heard Brad unlocking his cage, so he stepped out. 

“This is a one time thing. You got that? I have to go into town for two hours and I don’t want to put food in both of your rooms, so I’m putting you in Daniel’s room.” Phil nodded and followed. He had never been in Dan’s room. 

Dan heard his door being unlocked, he backed up against the wall and wrapped his tail around himself. He saw Brad in the doorway with Phil sitting behind him. Phil’s ears perked up as he looked around. 

“Philip is staying in here with you for a couple hours. This is a one time thing.” Brad pushed Phil in and shut the door quickly locking it after. Phil looked at the door before looking around the room. It was small and extremely dirty, there were stains everywhere. All probably from Brad. The older boy fumbled around with his tail before talking.

“Um, so Dan. Do you want some of the food?” Phil motioned to the bucket with slop in it. Dan quickly shook his head and stared down at the floor. Phil frowned and grabbed a handful taking a bite. It tasted like shit, but it was better than starving. Dan shook in the corner, still in his oversized t-shirt. Something about how he looked made Phil want to cuddle him and make him feel alright. Phil knew the things that happened to him. He knew all the things Brad has done to him. Phil grabbed the bowl of food and scooted closer to Dan. Dan flinched and slightly hissed, keeping his back to the wall, “Dan, please eat. It’s not good to starve. Here take some--” Phil got cut off by something he grabbed in the food. It was a broken part of the bucket that fell off. It was a long skinny piece of metal. Then the thought suddenly popped into his head, maybe this could pick lock the doors? A smile grew on his face, Dan was confused at what was happening.

“W-What is--” Dan cut himself off, he didn’t really like to speak. He just laid against the wall, waiting for the other neko to talk. Phil’s ear shot up at the few words Dan said, he really never hears Dan talk. Like ever. He can hear him thru the walls sometimes, but that’s not for good reasons. 

“Do you see this! This could maybe pick lock the doors and we could escape!” Phil’s eyes lit up as he spoke, it would be very risky, but worth it. If they didn’t get caught. Phil knew they couldn’t just leave right now either, they’d need to prepare things. They couldn’t run away without some supplies. Dan’s eyes went wide and his tail loosened the grip he had on himself. He even scooted a little closer to Phil, to get a better look.

“W-we could get out? What if he catches us?” Daniel stuttered his words, of bloody course he wanted out of this Hell hole, but he didn’t even want to think of what would happen if they got caught. 

“I think if we were smart about it, we could. We need to collect some small supplies first. Maybe we could even leave tonight,” Phil looked over at the door, maybe he should try and grab some stuff now, hide it for tonight.

“What supplies?” Dan was still very hesitant. He knew better than anyone what Brad was capable of. 

“There’s two loafs of bread on the counter, we could take those. A blanket for when we're outside.” Phil walked over to the door and put the pick in the lock. He fumbled around with it for a good amount of time before he heard the click. It unlocked. It worked. They were going to be able to get out of here! After being in Hell for the last nine years of his life, he was going to get out of here. There would be no more beatings, no more starvations, no more abuse, and for Dan, not more sexual abuse. Phil also had to think about how hard it would be to live outside for a long period of time. They would have to depend on each other. Dan would probably depend on Phil a lot. He wasn’t the strongest. His body was covered in scars and bruises. Phil saw the bread on the counter and a big blanket on the couch. There was a big fabric bag on the ground next to the door they could put it all in.

“Don’t you think we should wait till night? What if he gets home while we're preparing,” Dan spoke up with fear in his voice. Phil’s tail dropped, he was right. They should wait, nothing good would come out of rushing. 

“Yeah, that’s probably the best idea.” Phil pulled the door closed and relocked it. He went over to Dan and sat next to him, Dan scooted over a bit. The smaller boy curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, his face pressed into his knees. Phil just sat back against the wall and put the pick lock thing in the waist of his pajama pants. The time went on throughout the day, without any words.

****

“Okay cats, I’m home. Philly get out here,” Brad opened the door and gestured for him to come out. Phil waddled out of the room and stood in the living room. Brad picked up the bucket and threw it outside. Brad told both of them it was time to go outside, so they did. After that it was getting late and Phil was told to go to his room as Brad dragged the crying Dan into his room. Phil’s door was locked and all that could be heard was loud strikes of thunder. Of course the night they were planning their escape there was a violent storm brewing outside. The sounds of the dull thump in the next room were pretty much silent with the storm outside. The soft cries of Dan could still be heard. The smacking of skin could be heard. 

After about thirty minutes, the sounds stopped and Dan’s door was shut and locked again. Phil knew he couldn’t go out there yet, Brad was probably out watching tv in the living room. The loud thunder banged against the walls of the house, Phil could hear Dan whining. He had always been scared of storms. Phil hoped that wouldn’t interfere with tonights plans. 

****

After about two hours, the tv had stopped. Phil walked up to his door and laid his head against it, to listen. Other than the thunder, it was dead silent. Phil grabbed a couple pieces of clothing from his room then went to pick lock the door. He got it opened quickly, pushing the door open slowly. He didn’t want it to creak. Once he got the door open all the way, he noticed Brad had fallen asleep on the sofa. _Shit shit shit_. Phil looked around the room and saw all the things he needed. He wanted to get everything together before getting Dan. He picked up the bag and shoved his clothes in it, tip toed over to the counter and grabbed the bread. Next was the blanket, and it was on Brad’s feet. Phil knew they needed it to try and keep warm during the night. He crept over to Brad and stood there for a second, trying to figure out how he was going to do this without waking him up. Phil gently grabbed the end that was on his feet and pulled back. Brad stirred in his sleep, Phil thought he was waking up for a second. As soon as Phil got the blanket, he shoved it in the bag. Now all he had to get was Daniel. 

Philip walked over to Dan’s door and clicked the lock. He once again slowly pushed it open, the sound of thunder washing out the creaking door. This is one of the first times Phil had seen Dan right after Brad was done with him. He was shaking more than he usually did and he had blood dripping down his legs. There was a new bruise on his cheek and knees. The sight almost made Phil sick. He didn’t deserve this. Nobody did. Phil walked over to Dan and held out his hand. Dan’s ears flattened, but he grabbed his hand anyways. Dan slowly stood up and walked right behind Phil. When they left his room, Dan saw Brad on the sofa and yanked on Phil’s shirt and pointed. Phil mouthed ‘I know’ and motioned for him to follow. The floor slightly creaked with every step, making this way more difficult. Once they had reached the front door, Phil pulled the latch and the door opened, but the wind was so strong outside it yanked the door and it flew open with a smack. Both boys were on alert now, Phil saw Brad waking up and he knew Dan wouldn’t be able to run very fast in the condition he was in, and since Dan was a lot smaller than Phil, Phil picked Dan up. Dan was now latched onto Phil’s chest, with his legs wrapped around him. Right when Phil went to take off, Brad opened his eyes.

“WHAT THE FUCK! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHITS!” Brad bellowed out the door. Phil knew Dan was bawling against his chest, but it was pouring out so it didn’t make a difference. Then he heard it. Gun shots. Brad was shooting at them. Dan was mumbling _Make it stop_ into Phil’s wet shirt. Phil ducked down and ran into the forest. It was hard to see where he was going. Branches kept hitting him and leaving small cuts. He had one arm holding Dan in place and the other holding the bag. They could still hear Brad in the distance, so he ran faster. He just ran. The only thing lighting the way was the lightning that struck occasionally. The rain wasn’t helping the visibility though. 

They just kept running.

****

After about thirty minutes of running, Phil slowed down. All the energy was drained out of him and he was sore. He no longer heard Brad in the distance. Phil was frantically looking around for somewhere to stay for the night. Then he saw a place. There was a very large tree that had a decent size hollowed out hole under it where the roots were. He quickly got down on his knees and put Dan down. Dan had tears running down his face along with the rain.

“Danny, I want you to crawl in there and lay against the wall part, I’ll be on the side closest to the hole so you can be warmer,” Phil motioned to the tree. Dan nodded and crawled in the hole. It was for the most part dry, but still a little wet. Once Dan was all the way in, Phil followed. When they both were in, they realized it was kinda cramped and small, but it worked. They’ll just have to sleep close together. Phil pulled the bag in and grabbed the blanket, laying it over the both of them. Dan was shivering from the cold, and slightly whimpering and the growling thunder. Phil seemed to take notice after setting the bag down and adjusting the blanket. He remembered the random clothes he shoved in his bag and grabbed an old pair of sweatpants and a jumper that was too small for him, “Dan, here, put these on.” 

“T-Thank you…” Dan’s teeth were chattering, he grabbed the clothes and first threw on the jumper then pulled the sweatpants on. Phil noticed for a second that Dan wasn’t wearing boxers. Brad must’ve not let him. Dan was still a shaky mess, and Phil didn’t know what else to do until Dan said something he didn’t expect, “C-Can y-y-you hold m-me?” 

“Of course,” Phil whispered, he scooted over on his side so that he was spooning him, and put an arm around his front and pulled him close. Their tails intertwined and Phil rested his face in the younger boys neck. Dan’s breaths started to even out and he was shaking as badly. The storm was still violent and scary, but being cuddled up seemed to help. 

“D-Do you think he’s g-g-going to find us?” Dan mumbled, Phil reopened his eyes and pulled Dan closer. Dan could feel Phil’s hot breaths on his neck, making him feel warmer and safer.

“Danny, don’t worry. I’ll protect you, just sleep.”

****

Phil was awoken by the sounds of birds chirping and Dan whining. His eyes opened on alert to see what was wrong. Sometime during the night, they changed positions and now Phil was on his back and the back of Dan’s head was on his chest. He was looking down at himself and his knees were bent slightly. Phil rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses from the bag before talking.

“Dan? Are you okay?” Phil was going to try and sit up as much as he could, but Dan stopped him in a panic.

“No no! Don’t look!” Dan panicked, and fumbled with his sweatpants. Phil raised an eyebrow and sat up as much as he could anyway, and he saw the lump in Dan’s pants… well Phil’s sweatpants. Dan’s face was all red and flushed, “I’m s-s-sorry, It was there when I woke up.” 

“It’s okay Dan, It happens,” Phil ran his hands thru Dan’s hair, it actually made him purr lightly. Dan stopped himself and shifted uncomfortably, Phil noticed right away, “You can take care of yourself if you want, I won’t look.” Dan’s ears perked up a little and Phil laid back down. Dan was laying sideways with the back of his head of Phil’s stomach. Dan looked down at himself again and whimpered. 

“I can?” Dan asked, Phil chuckled and nodded.

“Yes you can. I don’t want you to hurt yourself and I don’t want you going out there yet.” Dan nodded and relaxed, he slowly untied the sweatpants and pushed them down to his knees. He was all pink at the tip and his cock was hard against his tummy. He hated the big bruises and scars on his thighs, he thought it made him weak. Dan ran his fingers over his erection, arching his back slightly at the touch. It felt wrong to be doing this while literally right next to Phil. Dan teased his tip by sliding his thumb over the slit softly. Little gasps and whines left his mouth as he teased. Dan decided that was enough teasing, so he properly gripped himself. His strokes were slow and nice, he didn’t want to go to fast. 

Phil could feel his own dick twitching slightly at Dan’s noises, he couldn’t help but look over. The sight was intoxicating, Dan lying there with his back arched ever-so-slightly, his little leaking cock in his hand, and his eyes half-lidded. Needless to say, Phil was getting hard, but he didn’t want to freak Dan out or anything. So he just looked away and bit his fist to keep groans. Without thinking, Phil dug his palm into his tent and let out a low groan. He immediately turned bright red and stopped. He looked at Dan to see if he noticed, but it didn’t seem like he did. But looking at him wasn’t helping the situation at hand at all. He still heard the high-pitched moans and mewls coming from the boy who was obviously enjoying himself. 

“Mmhhmmfff,” Dan let out incoherent noises as he neared the end. He looked over at Phil slightly to see if he was watching. He saw him looking the other way while biting his fist, he had sweat dripping down his brow. Dan curiously looked the other way and saw the large bulge in his pants. Dan kinda giggled to himself and sped up his strokes. He was basically panting now, letting choked breaths. He was started to sweat now because the air outside was so moist. He felt the tightness in his abdomen and his mouth fell into a ‘o’ shape. He came all over his hand with a loud moan. He stroked himself thru it, but soon fell limp. He grabbed the oversized t-shirt from last night and used it to wipe of the fluids. He pulled the pants back up and moved so his side was against Phil. He laid his face on his chest and exhaled. He noticed Phil stirring, trying to move, “What’s wrong Phil?”

“N-Nothing! I just have to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back,” Phil shoved Dan off and crawled out of the hole. Dan stayed put and smiled to himself. Phil ran two trees away and leaned against one. He wasted no time pulling his fully hard cock out of his pants and pumping. Low moans left the older nekos mouth as he furiously jerked himself off. He sighed loudly and thrusted into his hand. He was so into what he was doing he didn’t hear the crinkle of the leaves when Dan walked over.

“I was scared of being alon--” Dan paused a second as he realized what he just interrupted, “Umm, is that because of me?” Phil laid limp against the tree trying to cover himself. His face was bright red and he was trembling being so close. Dan’s tail swayed back and forth and his ears were all perked up. Other than the dark bruises, he looked adorable. “You can continue, I’ll just wait here. I didn’t want to be alone in the little cavey hole.” Phil stood there dumbfounded, but decided to say _Fuck it_ and he gripped himself and stroked quickly. He threw his head back against the tree and thrusted harder into his hand. Low grunts and groans filled that small part of the forest. It didn’t take long for Phil to finish, seeing he got pretty worked up in the tree. He came all over the leaves on the ground and laid still for a second before getting his pants back on. When he walked around the tree and saw Dan standing there. 

“Let’s go back in there, Dan.” Phil sighed, Dan’s ears fell and he climbed back down. Once they were both inside, Dan was the first to speak up.

“So, are you gay then? Because I thought you liked girls,” Dan fumbled with him tail before looked at Phil. Phil looked puzzled and his ears fell flat.

“What makes you ask that? Yes I like girls,” Phil growled. Dan backed up a little against the wall and curled up.

“You just seemed to become very aroused at the sight of me… you know.” Dan mumbled.

“Boys are good too. I like both,” Phil paused a second before continuing, “What about you?” 

“Gay.” Dan said barely audible. Phil frowned and pulled Dan closer to him. Dan hissed and pushed him away, “You don’t get to force me around, or touch me whenever you please! That’s the reason I hated that man. All he did was order me around.” Phil scooted further away and looked down at his feet.

“Sorry…” 

****

It was getting late again and the boys still hadn’t moved from their spot. Or done much of anything. Phil was sitting outside the hole at a little fire he created. It wasn’t very big, but it helped with being able to see. Dan hadn’t left the tree all day, ever since that morning talk. Phil was humming random tunes when Dan came up. He came and sat right next to Phil.

“How bad did he ever hurt you?” Phil could hear the tears in Dan’s voice. He looked over and saw he was crying. His first instinct was to hold him, but after what happened that morning he didn’t think that was a good idea.

“He beat me really bad this one time because I knocked a lamp down and broke it. I didn’t think I was going to live thru that one,” Phil exhaled. He knew any beating story he had wouldn’t compare to Dan’s, “But ever since you came, I haven’t been hurt that bad.”

“Figures,” Dan let out a bitter laugh, “Remember that time he forced me to give him a blowjob in front of you. Remember all the nights that you could hear him having his way with me. Remember all the times you saw me after he raped me, the blood going down my legs, the bruises all over my body, and the scars on my fucking arms. The one thing he didn’t cause. The one thing that I did to myself. You know why I did it to myself? Because it’s the only thing I had control over doing or not with my body! I can’t even look at myself. I’m just a worthless little slut like Brad said I am.” Dan sobbed, little hiccups and sniffles echoed thru the quiet forest. Phil didn’t care what Dan had said this morning, he pulled him close and held his head against his chest. 

“You are not worthless nor are you a slut. You are a amazing, kind, nice, adorable, cute, funny, sweet person and nobody deserves to be treated that way. And have you seen yourself? Your beautiful smile, adorable dimples, cute curly hair, your gorgeous eyes, and every inch of your amazing body. Scars and bruises are temporary, but your body isn’t. And it’s a good one,” Phil managed to pull Dan onto his lap during his talk, wrapping his tail around Dan defensively. Dan was clinging onto Phil’s shirt and crying. He still thought he didn’t deserve some like Phil helping him. 

“T-Tha-an-k y-y-you. Why d-d-do you even b-bother t-t-talking to me. Everyday at B-Brads-s you always t-t-tired to talk to me,” Dan coughed, gripping onto to Phil as if it was life or death. Phil raised a hand and tangled his fingers in Dan’s hair, massaging lightly. 

“Everyone deserves to be happy. Everyone deserves a chance.” Phil laid his chin on the top of the younger's head, “You deserve to be happy. You got happy robbed from you.” Phil suckd in a breath as his own tears started to fall, “I have never trufully known what happy is. I thought I was happy the day he came and adopted me. But look at me now, that wasn’t happy.” Dan looked up at Phil and wiped away a tear.

“Phil…” Dan turned himself so that he was straddling his lap. He ran his fingers thru Phil’s fringe, looking him in the eyes. Both of their eyes were swollen and puffy. 

“What the fuck did I do to deserve this. I keep telling myself nobody deserves this. Nobody does. But the same shit keeps happening to me. Did you know the real reason he took you home was because I had done something really, really bad and he told me he wasn’t going to pay attention to me anymore. He said he was going to get something to take his time. That’s why he starved me so much when you first got there. You got it so much worse then me. Wanna know the reason I would try and talk to you to make you happy? That’s why. Because I was the reason you got dragged into that fucking shit hole anyway. You were happy once. You would’ve probably been found by a nice person and they would’ve taken you in. But no, my stupid arse ruined your life!” Phil was gasping for breaths, he couldn’t control the panting. No matter how hard he tried. Dan stared at him silent. Then he leaned in and wrapped his arms around him. Pulling him closer and tighter, whispering _It’s okay_ into his ear. The only sounds that could be heard in that instance were the crackling of the fire and the soft words coming from Dan’s mouth,

_It’s okay_

_It isn’t your fault_

****

Sometime during the time they had made it back into the tree. Now it was morning and Phil woke up with the little neko wrapped around his body. Soft sleeping sounds came from him. Phil softly moved Dan off of him, laying him down and putting the blanket over him. He didn’t wake, so Phil left the tree. Phil remembered seeing a small pond a little ways down, he really needed to wash off. He started walking that way, his eyes hurt from all the tears the night before. His feet were sore as hell, being he was only wearing socks. Once he reached the pond, he started to strip out of his clothes. Piece by piece he threw them in a pile on the leafy ground. He stepped in, the water was quite chilly, but refreshing. The pond was small and not very deep, by the time he got to the middle of it the water was only to his belly button. He submerged himself all the way underwater, running his hands thru his tangled hair. Trying to get all the stuff out. He felt tiny stings of pain as the cuts from running through the forest on his arms weren’t healed. He came back up to the surface and rubbed his face. His tail slowly swooshed back and forth in the water, the only thing causing small currents. 

He could hear the sounds of leaves crunching behind him, but he didn’t turn around. He knew who it was. He heard clothes being thrown off as well, the sounds of something entering the water. Then he felt soft little hands of his back. Phil turned his head and looked back to see a wet Dan. He had water dripping from his curls and his eyes were gentle. Every bruise, scar, and mark was showing on his naked body. The water was higher up on him, since he was shorter than Phil. Soon Dan was in front of Phil, both of his hands on the older boy’s chest. Phil brought one hand up from the water and put it on Dan’s cheek, rubbing gently. Dan nuzzled into his hand, letting a soft purr loose. Phil used his other hand and touched Dan’s waist, bringing them closer. Their cocks touched ever-so-slightly, but in this moment neither of them were thinking about that. Dan opened his eyes again and looked up at Phil. Phil moved his hand from Dan’s cheek to his neck. Dan nodded, they both knew what each other was thinking. Then Phil pulled Dan in, bringing their lips together for a soft, gentle kiss. The kiss continued, never getting too rough. Phil was being as gentle as he could. He felt like he could break this boy. Phil was sucking on the younger boy’s bottom lip, getting a whimper in return. They both slipped in tongue, exploring each other’s mouths. The kisses were becoming needy on Dan’s end, he was gripping onto Phil’s back leaving small faint scratch marks. Phil let his hands drift down to right above Dan’s bum, letting them sit there. Dan took the initiative and pushed Phil’s hands down more, then gripping back onto his back. Phil lightly groped his arse, getting a gasp in return. He broke away from the kiss to kiss Dan’s neck. With every kiss, suck, or nip at his neck, the boy let out a whimper. Phil pulled them closer together, now feeling Dan’s little arousal against his leg. He grinned against Dan’s neck and pulled away. He picked up Dan, so he was attached to his chest, and got out of the pond. He bent down and grabbed all of their clothes and headed back to the tree. Once they got there, Phil pulled both of them in and set Dan down on his back on the blanket. Before speaking, Phil leaned down and peppered kisses on his neck.

“We only are going to go as far as you want to. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, tell me,” Phil continued to kiss Dan’s blotchy neck. He let one of his hands lay on the tan boy's tummy, tracing little circles. Phil was lying on his side next to Dan. Dan pushed Phil’s face up, so he could look at him.

“Can you um… Can you finger me?” Dan’s cheeks turned scarlet and Phil smiled wide at Dan’s adorable nervousness to ask. Phil took the hand from Dan’s stomach and moved it to his thigh, rubbing it gently. Phil brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked, they didn’t have lube so this should work. He brought his hand back to Dan’s thigh, but slowly bringing it down to his rim and teasing it lightly. Every touch made Dan flinch and whine, he as a writhing mess. Phil reattached himself to Dan’s neck and sucked as he pushed in the first finger. He felt Dan tense up around him, so he held still for a little bit. Dan started to nod his head, so Phil continued to push in and out. Dan gripped onto Phil’s shoulders and panted into his chest, “Add another…”

“You’re doing so well, Danny.” Phil breathed into Dan’s ear, making him shiver. He slowly added a second finger. He curled his fingers trying to find Dan’s sweet spot. It was obvious when he found it. Dan’s back arched and he held on tighter. His breath was shaky and he was whimpering and moaning like crazy. Phil continued to hit that spot, knowing it was getting Dan closer faster. Little trickles of sweat went down Dan’s forehead, along with water from his wet hair. 

“P-Phil… so good…” Dan mewled into his chest. Phil pulled Dan’s face up to his and kissed him. Dan’s legs started to twitch and spasm as he grew closer and closer. He whimpered and gasped against Phil’s lips. Phil curled and moved his fingers more and faster seeing the pleasure on Dan’s face. Purrs filled the small space, echoing through the forest. “I’m c-c-close Philly.” Dan’s tail and ears laid limp as the pleasure overtook him. He came untouched all over his tummy, crying out all the way thru it. Phil carefully pulled his fingers out and grabbed Dan some new clothes. He grabbed one of his old sweatshirts and the same pair of sweatpants seeing they didn’t have much to choose from. After he was dressed, Phil grabbed his pajama bottoms and pulled them on along with his t-shirt. He went back over and pulled Dan in to cuddle him. Dan pushed away and looked at him.

“Philly, You’re hard.” Dan started to grab at Phil’s pants, trying to push them down so he could help, but Phil pushed his hands away.

“I know baby. But right now was about making you feel good. Now let’s take a nap,” Phil planted soothing kisses on Dan’s neck before nuzzling against him. Dan squirmed slightly, not liking he couldn’t return the favor. But soon enough Dan drifted off, leaving Phil a hot mess. Phil slowly let go of Dan and left the tree. The aching between his legs was becoming painful and needed to be dealt with. He walked around to the other side of the tree and sat down. He pulled himself out of his boxers and stroked quickly. Deep moans came up from his throat, his tail swaying around in the leaves. 

“D-Dan s-s-shit…” Phil groaned, jerking himself faster. Everything was still blurry since he left his glasses in the tree. Phil was finished not too long after starting. He knew they needed to move on and go somewhere else. They would starve here, their food wouldn’t be there for much longer. He went and grabbed the bag and started shoving clothes in it. He grabbed the blanket off Dan and put it in. he threw the bag over his shoulder. Not wanting to wake the sleeping boy, Phil picked him up carefully so that he was being cradled in his arms. Even though he was asleep, Dan’s tail instinctively coiled around Phil’s arm. Once all the stuff was cleared out, Phil started walking.

****

After about two hours of walking, Dan started to wake up. He internally freaked out at first, but soon realized he was in Phil’s arms. Phil smiled as he saw Dan waking up, he slowly started to set him down on his feet because he arms were burning like hell. Dan didn’t ask any questions, he just grabbed Phil’s hand and kept walking. There tails connected behind them as they continued on. Phil had been walking in the edge of the trees, he could slightly see the road. He was just following it from the protective forest. Dan walked right up against Phil, he was scared of the noises the cars made. They reminded him of the day Brad got him. 

“Do you want a piggy back ride Danny?” Phil asked, seeing how scared Dan was getting. Dan frantically nodded and climbed up on Phil’s back. Phil held onto his legs and sped up his walking a bit, seeing Dan wasn’t slowing it down. He could hear soft giggles from Dan, as he started to pick up his speed.

****

The sun was really starting to go down and it was getting dark outside. Phil was looking around for somewhere suitable to sleep for the night. He couldn’t find anywhere like before so he just walked over further into the forest and sat Dan down. He grabbed the blanket out of the bag and wrapped it around Dan, who was shivering. He started a fire and then sat down next to Dan. He pulled Dan onto his lap and looked at Dan’s pretty brown eyes. He was about to pull Dan in for a kiss but then Dan backed up. Phil put his hand on Dan’s jaw line and rubbed, smiling at the younger boy.

“What’s going on between us?” Dan frowned into Phil’s hand. 

“What do you mean?” Phil questioned, leaning into press their foreheads together.

“Like, what are we?” 

“Boyfriends? If you want to be…” Phil rubbed Dan’s back with his other hand. The younger boy smiled and leaned forwards.

“It may be complicated, but I would love to.” Dan leaned in and connected their lips. Their tongues danced in each others mouths and purrs filled the air. Dan gently rolled his hips forward, getting a groan from Phil. Phil slowly started putting Dan onto his back and pulling off his sweatshirt. Phil sucked and bit at Dan’s neck for a good amount of time, going over the preexisting hickeys from yesterday. Dan writhed under Phil, squirming and mewling for more. Phil started to kiss down Dan’s chest, stopping and sucking at each nipple before going further down. He pulled off his pants in one quick motion, having Dan’s erect member ly against his stomach. Phil kissed down his shaft before licking over his balls. High pitched moans and whines emitted from Dan, breaking the quietness of the forest. Phil finally reached what he was going for. He licked over Dan’s rim teasingly, seeing all the scars on the boy’s thighs. He soon entered him with his tongue, Dan started shaking and clawing onto Phil’s hair and ears. Phil quickened the work of his tongue, with Dan pulsating with pleasure. Phil brought a hand up and gripped Dan’s leaking cock and pumped. Dan was wheezing out breaths, and panting in Phil’s hand. All the stimulation was getting to Dan, he could feel the warmth flood his groin, “P-Phil I’m gonna… close!”

“Cum for me, Danny.” Phil growled and went back to what he was doing. Dan became for frantic and needy as climax was coming at him like a truck. Soon Dan let out a loud scream and white ribbons covered his stomach and Phil’s hand. Even as he was coming down from his high, the pleasure still lingered there. Phil came back up to Dan and gave him sloppy kisses before sitting up and grabbing Dan’s clothes. He made sure Dan was properly dressed before sitting down, it was getting cold outside. Phil put an arm around Dan and kissed his forehead. While Phil wasn’t paying attention he felt Dan grasp the bulge in his pants causing a deep groan to escape. Phil pulled Dan’s hand away, “You don’t have to do that darling. You’re fine, just get some rest.” Dan almost looked angry.

“Oh you want me to go to sleep so you can go jerk off in the woods alone? Why won’t you let me touch you? You make me feel amazing, why can’t I make you feel good?” Dan started to raise his voice, and pulling away from Phil. 

“I don’t go and jer--”

“Oh save it, you did it last time. I wasn’t asleep.” Dan crossed his arms and looked the other direction. 

“I’m sorry Dan, it’s just… I don’t want to pressure you into doing things. You had it so much worse than me back there and I don’t want you to think I’m using you. Your pleasure is more important than mine.” Phil explained, Dan looked at him with a little annoyance. 

“I want to though. Why can’t you see that.” Dan rolled over and laid by himself under the blanket. 

“Dan, if you want to you can.” Phil was scooting over to cuddle with Dan, but he pushed him away. Dan grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to his neck, shivering slightly.

“Nah, I changed my mind. You can get blue balls tonight,” And with that, Dan was done talking. Phil sighed and tried to get comfortable, but it was hard seeing there was a pain between his legs wanting attention.

****

Phil woke up to the sound of rain and the fact that everything was soaked because of it. He looked over and saw Dan whining and shivering. His usual tan skin was a scary pale and he looked very ill. Quickly, Phil jumped over and pulled Dan onto his lap holding him tight. He grabbed the blanket and was going to wrap it around him, but it was soaked. All their clothes were ruined and the food wasn’t eatable. Basically all their supplies were gone. During this time however, Dan had been shivering and moving around so much in Phil’s lap that Phil started to become hard again. It was only because he didn’t get to cum earlier, but Phil was basically going cross eyed and getting all dazed at the small friction. Phil tried to snap out of it and pick Daniel up and find somewhere warm and dry. He held him tight against his chest and got up and looked around. He started jogging forward looking for anything. Soon he came across a small rock shelter thing. There was a space under this big rock that they could even stand under. Phil hurriedly put Dan on the dry ground and kneeled down to make sure he was okay. The thing he was scared of the most was Dan getting Hypothermia. Dan took off his shirt because the cold water wasn’t helping. He was started to warm up, but then he looked at Phil and started to giggle slightly. 

“What are you laughing about?” Phil was trying to sound stern, but was kinda failing at it. Dan continued to be in a fit of giggles before responding.

“Easily excited much?” Dan smirked, pointing at Phil’s pants. Since they were soaked, the outline of his hard cock left nothing to the imagination. Phil huffed and shook his head, making his ears splatter water. He took of his shirt and pants leaving himself in his boxers which made it look worse. 

“You were moving around on my lap a lot earlier! I didn’t get to cum earlier it’s not my fault!” Phil growled sitting down next to Dan. Dan smirked ran ran a finger across his cock thru his boxers. Phil winced and groaned, then grabbed Dan’s hand, “No! You can not touch unless you’re planning on getting rid of it.”

“I could’ve helped you earlier, but you stopped me.” Dan giggled and pushed Phil down so he could lay his head on his chest. Phil let him, but Dan, being the cheeky shit he is, put one of his legs between Phil’s thighs and every once in awhile he would gently move his leg. Then it would rub Phil. It was going to be a long night.

****

Dan was the first to wake up, he was cold, but had no blanket to heat up. He was going to wake up Phil, but then he saw Phil’s boxers. Sure they were wet from the rain last night, but rain isn’t white. Dan giggled and tried to wake Phil up. A loud groan came from the older boy as he was forced to wake up. He saw Dan grinning and immediately felt why. 

“Actually shut up” Phil sat up and grabbed his pants from last night and ringed them out. They were really wet, but it was all they had. He peeled off his boxers and threw them out, wiping any excess fluid off. He put the pants on and helped Dan up. The wind was strong and quite chilly and wasn’t helping their clothes situation. They started walked back towards the road, Dan smiling like an idiot the whole way. 

“Whatcha dream about, Philly?” Dan was basically skipping next to him. Phil just grumbled and kept walking. Dan kept babbling on about it and Phil just kept quiet, but then Phil saw it before Dan did.

“Dan follow me and shush!” Phil whispered to Dan and pulled on his arm. Dan’s ears flattened and he looked at Phil funny.

“Let go of me! You can’t just grab me like that!” Dan mewled, not realizing the pickup truck coming down the road. Phil did something he knew would freak Dan out, he wrapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him back into the bushes. Dan had tears streaming down his face and he was kicking. Phil was trying to explain to him why he was holding him down, but he wouldn’t listen. So Dan hit Phil. _Hard_. The first hit was unexpected, and so was the second. Every hit, scratch, and kick wasn’t expected. Dan stood up and pushed Phil out of the bush, not knowing who was on the other side. The Dan saw the truck stop and he froze. He saw Brad get out of the car and grab Phil by his hair and beat him even worse. He couldn’t see Dan. Phil cried out and screamed, Brad asked where Dan was and Phil wouldn’t tell him. So he hit him harder. Phil passed out. He was thrown into the back out the pick up. The truck started and did a U turn. Going back to the Hell house. Dan didn’t know what to do. It just clicked that Phil was trying to help him. Dan felt like he couldn’t breathe. What the / _Fuck_ / did he just do? All he could do was fall into a ball on the ground and cry. He was alone again. And this time it was his fault.

_All your fault_

****

When Phil woke up he was back in that same living room. That same living room that he had always known. That living room where he grew up and was beat in. His hands were tied behind his back and his feet were duck taped together. He felt blood running down his cheek and nose. He could feel the ache of bruises all over his body. Knowing some of them weren’t even from Brad. They were from Dan. He had freaked Dan out, so Dan attacked. He was just scared, right? Right? Phil could hear the too familiar sounds of the front door opening. Brad walked in, with a gun in his hands. Phil tensed up as he pointed it at him. 

“Where the fuck is Daniel? You’re very much going to regret it if you don’t tell me.” Phil spat blood on the ground then looked up at the evil man.

“I. Don’t. Know. When we ran out he ran a different direction!” Phil hissed, lying against the arm of the sofa. Brad wasn’t buying it, he got closer to the neko and placed the gun against his head. Phil’s ears flattened.

“I don’t buy it you pathetic slut! Where is he!” That was the first time Brad had called him that. He always called Dan that, never him. 

“I SAID I DON’T KNOW!” He screamed so loud, Brad even backed up a step. Before coming closer and smacking him with the gun. Tears stung the wounds in Phil’s face. 

“You know Philip, I never wanted to do this to you. This is why I got Dan remember? Because you weren’t enough. And remember how I punish bad kitty’s? I think Dan made it very obvious.” Brad grabbed Phil by his collar and threw his over the arm of the couch so his arse was in the air. He yanked down the back of Phil’s pants, and Phil could hear him unzipping his own pants. Before Phil could process what was happening, he felt like he was being split in two. The pain was indescribable. He couldn’t of stopped the tears if he tried, as he continue to pound into him not paying attention to his pleas. Everything began to become dizzy and nauseating. Before Phil knew it, he had blacked out. 

****

Dan had been rocking back and forth against a tree for the past three hours. He thinks? He doesn’t exactly know the time. He does know he hasn’t stopped crying. His whole body hurt like it had never before. This was different from the beating pain. There was ways to make the beating pain feel better. But this was a ache that couldn’t go away. Dan couldn’t do anything to make it better, he just had to suffer thru it. Knowing all the terrible things that were probably happening to Phil right now. Dan knew what he needed. He frantically searched the ground for something sharp… anything. The burning in his wrists was deepening and was like a craving. He then spotted a very pointy rock with a sharp edge, it was good enough. He dug the end into his wrist without thinking and god did it hurt. The wounds were wide and scary. 

_Pathetic_

_Worthless_

_Slut_

****

Phil inhaled a hard breath and sat up, feeling like he was hit by a train. His legs were no longer taped together was the first thing he noticed. He also noticed he was still in the living room, but Brad wasn’t there. The front door was open. Was this some type of trick? His hands were still tied. He tried to stand up, but fell to the ground. His whole lower half felt like it was dead. He attempted to stand up again, he could walk, but he limped and waddled. Pain pulsated thru his starved body. His body looked like a canvas full of bruises and scars. He walked out the door and saw nobody, the truck was gone. Phil couldn’t run, but he could walk. He just kept going forward. He didn’t have a specific place he wanted to go, he just wanted to go. He wandered into the woods, looking around clueless. He saw the tree that they both slept in the first night. He walked past it. 

He just kept walking for hours. With no destination.

****

“I’m sorry Phil! I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Dan sobbed into his knees. Blood now just trickling down his arms. He wanted Phil back. He was the only one who cared. And now he was gone and it was his fault. He had been sitting in that same spot all day. He hadn’t moved. Suddenly, he heard something rustling in the leaves, he looked up and saw the last thing he expected. 

_Phil_

Dan never got up so fast. He ran at him with tears streaming down his face. He was going to hug him tight, but he saw the condition he was in. Phil smiled weakly and looked at Dan’s pretty eyes. Dan undid the tie of his wrists and then hugged him tight. He never wanted to let go. He wanted to stay like this forever. Both boys were crying now, holding onto each other. Telling each other everything’s going to be alright. That they’re together now and that’s all that matters. Phil gripped on Dan hard and kisses his wrists. He tells him how beautiful he is, and that he should never damage a body that gorgeous. Dan crys harder. Needy kisses are given and cuddles ensure. 

“Hey Dan?” 

“Yeah?”

“After I got dragged back to my old life today, I realized something.”

“And what was that?”

“I remembered how terrible it was there and then I remembered how it felt to be with you out here. Not having a care in the world, and I realized, I finally knew what it felt like to be happy.” Happy tears stung Dan’s cheeks at Phil’s words. 

“I love you, you spoon.”

“I love you too.”

And with that they laid on the cold ground and looked up at the stars and the moon. Lost in the moment. Not a care in the world. Forgetting all their problems. Forgetting every hit, smack, punch, rape, and abuse that ever happened.They didn’t think about all the verbal abuse. They didn’t think about the pain. They didn’t think about every argument. Now they were just two nekos, in the middle of the woods, cuddling up together, and loving each other more than they knew.

So yes, they finally knew what it felt like to be happy, even if it only lasted a short while.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments <3
> 
>  
> 
> We can cry together in the comments.


End file.
